The invention relates to a shaft and hub connection as well as a process for producing such a connection. In a known shaft and hub connection, in order to prevent axial displacements, the bearing is supported as a rule against an axial stop. The axial stop can be embodied as a step on the shaft, but this requires a shaft with an enlarged diameter in relation to the hub internal diameter. Securing rings for axial support are also known, which are held in a recess in the shaft. To this end is necessary to provide the shaft with a narrow-tolerance recess and during assembly, to slide the split ring on and anchor it in the recess before the bearing is mounted. This type of retention is expensive and costly to assemble.